Эбби Бишоп
Эбби Бишоп — персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», была студенткой Хартфилда и членом арт-клуба. Она закончила колледж в «The Senior», часть 15. Она впервые появляется в «The Freshman, книга 1», часть 1. Внешность У Эбби чёрные вьющиеся волосы. У неё карие глаза и загорелая кожа. Обычно она носит ожерелье и белый свитер с чёрными символами на нём. В «The Sophomore» она носит синее платье с цветочным принтом. Личность Эбби — милая, тактичная девушка. Она любит рисовать, но не считает себя художницей. До того как они с Тайлером сошлись, Эбби никогда никого не любила и не целовала. Возможно, именно по этой причине она иногда ведёт себя немного осторожно и ей трудно говорить о своих чувствах. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Часть 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Часть 2: Rooftop Games * Часть 3: The Assistant * Часть 4: The All-Nighter * Часть 5: Game Day * Часть 6: Kappa House Party * Часть 7: Rush Week * Часть 8: On the Hunt * Часть 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Часть 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Часть 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Часть 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Часть 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Часть 16: Last Call * Часть 17: The Hartfeld Formal The Freshman: Snowed In * Часть 1: Snowed In * Часть 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Часть 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Часть 2: Welcome Back Party * Часть 3: Auditions * Часть 4: Playing the Part * Часть 5: Stage Kiss * Часть 6: The Cast Party * Часть 8: The Hospital * Часть 9: Just Friends * Часть 10: Ballot Boxing * Часть 11: Visitors * Часть 12: The Debate * Часть 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Часть 14: Inauguration Night * Часть 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Часть 1: New Leaves * Часть 2: A Place to Belong * Часть 3: New Kid on the Block * Часть 5: Bad Reputation * Часть 6: A Kappa Birthday * Часть 7: Rebel With a Cause * Часть 10: Caught in the Middle * Часть 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Часть 12: Flirting With Disaster * Часть 14: Karma Chameleon * Часть 15: Take a Chance on Me * Часть 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Часть 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга 4 * Часть 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Часть 7: Bad Moon Rising * Часть 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Часть 1: May the Best Couple Win * Часть 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Часть 1: The Bite * Часть 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Книга 1 * Часть 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Часть 5: Party Up * Часть 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Часть 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Часть 11: Sabotage * Часть 12: Get What You Give * Часть 13: You Oughta Know * Часть 14: Unbreak My Heart * Часть 16: Baby One More Time * Часть 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (упоминается) Книга 2 * Часть 1: Hanging by a Moment * Часть 2: Everything Will be Alright * Часть 3: Independent Woman * Часть 5: Take a Bow * Часть 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Часть 7: Try Again * Часть 8: Family Affairs * Часть 9: Bye Bye Bye * Часть 10: Get the Party Started * Часть 11: Beautiful Day * Часть 13: U Got it Bad * Часть 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Часть 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Книга 1 * Часть 1: Live While We're Young * Часть 3: Shake it Off * Часть 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (вариативно) * Часть 6: Problem * Часть 7: We Are Young * Часть 11: Sorry * Часть 12: Rolling in the Deep * Часть 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Часть 2: Year of the Cat * Часть 3: Atomic Punk (Mentioned) * Часть 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Часть 6: We Are The Champions * Часть 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Часть 9: Rebel Rebel * Часть 10: Imagine * Часть 13: London Calling * Часть 14: Come And Get Your Love * Часть 15: Changes Отношения Ваш персонаж Эбби дружелюбно относится к вашему персонажу и приветствует её с распростёртыми объятиями во время их первой встречи в ''части 1. Кейтлин Эбби и Кейтлин обычно с самого начала хорошо ладили. В книге 3 Эбби не нравится, как Кейтлин игнорирует своих друзей и вместо этого проводит время со своими новыми друзьями по группе. После того, как Кейтлин извиняется, она и Эбби хорошо ладят последние несколько глав. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1», когда отношения Тайлера и Эбби портятся, Эбби переезжает в комнату Кейтлин, к большому разочарованию последней. В «The Senior», часть 4 Эбби рассказывает Кейтлин на девичнике с вашим персонажем, что она всегда видела её как нечто среднее между Джоан Джетт, Дэвидом Боуи и либо Теганом, либо Сарой (она никогда не может вспомнить, кто есть кто). Её семья У Эбби есть младшая сестра. В ''книге 1 упоминается, что она только начала учиться в средней школе и испытывает трудности со своими одноклассниками. Эбби очень заботится о ней, поэтому она хотела немедленно лететь к сестре, но её родители не захотели платить. Тайлер «Думаю, что мы оба многому научились... Но он милый, умный и забавный, и он заботится обо мне, и...Что ж... Думаю, я... люблю его», — ''Эбби о Тайлере в книге 2, часть 15.'' В книге 1 Тайлер развил сильные чувства к Эбби. Позже она начинает отвечать на его чувства, но оба не уверены в том, как начать что-либо из-за недоразумений и флирта Лейлы, усложняющих ситуацию. Если ваш персонаж поддержит их, Тайлер и Эбби пойдут на церемонию вместе. В книге 2 они становятся официальной парой, и всё, кажется, идет довольно хорошо. Они разделяют ту же любовь к серии «''The Crown & The Flame''». В части 15 они заявляют о своей любви друг к другу и говорят вам, что они хотят сделать совместный косплей на PixelCon. В «''The Sophomore, книга 1''» показано, что они живут вместе. В части 6 она начинает расстраиваться из-за Тайлера, когда тот показывает привязанность к ней. К части 13 их отношения кажутся более напряжёнными. Эбби высказывает вашему персонажу о своих отношениях с Тайлером и говорит ей, что он никогда не даёт ей времени для себя. Эбби также кажется раздражённой его дружбой с Себастьяном. Начиная с части 14, они отдыхают друг от друга, и Эбби идёт к вам, чтобы не встречаться с ним. В книге 2, части 7, ваш персонаж привёл Тайлера домой, чтобы заставить их обоих поговорить и исправить их отношения. Лейла Сначала Лейла ведёт себя враждебно по отношению к Эбби из-за того, что ей тоже нравится Тайлер. Галерея Другие наряды |-|The Freshman= Abbie.jpg|Основной наряд Abbie2.jpg|Наряд для вечеринки Abbie Spring Dance.png|Весенний наряд |-|The Sophomore= Abbie Sophomore.png|Sophomore Look Abbie Halloween.png|Halloween costume |-|The Senior= Abbie Graduation.png|Graduation Miscellaneous TS Book2 .png|Abbie on the cover of The Sophomore, Book 2 HowAbbieseesKaitlynn.png|Abbie talking about the musical influences she sees in Kaitlyn GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:Ботаники Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Персонажи «The Junior» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета